Wine and Punishment
by KikuHaru
Summary: "Hmph.. Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja? Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah aku selesai dan kau kembali segar. Karena hari ini, kau yang akan melayani keperluanku, sampah" Warning : OOC, Lemon/Lime, Yaoi, dll


Halo semua ^^ Haru abis hiatus nih gara gara kena writeblock abis kejadian ada fic 6 chapter yang keapus hiks..

langsung aja deh, Fic baru

Pairing : Xanxus x Squalo

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira Sensei *sembah sujud Amano Akira-Sensei*

ah ya, maaf yah kalo ada yang kurang, baru pertama kali bikin rate M nya _

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Varia Mansion, Italy..<p>

"Sampah! Buka Pintunya!" Teriak Xanxus dari balik pintu kamar Squalo. Beberapa menit berlalu, tetapi masih belum ada jawaban dari Squalo. Xanxus pun kehilangan kesabaran lalu mendobrak pintu di depannya.

Terlihat Squalo yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang queen sizenya sambil memeluk guling. Xanxus segera melangkah ke sebelah Squalo dan menjambak rambutnya.

"VOOIIII! A-APA YANG- BOSS BRENGSEK, LEPASKAN RAMBUTKU!" Teriak Squalo sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Xanxus yang menjambak rambutnya. "Kemana kau simpan wineku yang baru kubeli kemarin?" Tanya Xanxus sambil mempererat cengkramannya. "Ma-mana kutahu brengsek! Harusnya kau tanya Lussuria yang mengatur makanan dan wine winemu!" Omel Squalo. "Bukankah kau yang mengambil paket wine itu kemarin? Dimana kau letakkan paket itu, sampah?"

Squalo berusaha duduk sambil menahan rambutnya. "Voi! Kuberikan ke Lussuria! Aku tidak tahu dimana ia letakkan! Lepaskan rambutku!" Teriak Squalo. "Hmph, kuberi kau waktu 5 menit untuk mengambil wine itu." Xanxus melepaskan rambut perak Squalo, ia lalu duduk di ranjang Squalo sambil melipat tangannya ke dada.

"Cih! Sialan!" Squalo segera melesat keluar, menuju ke arah dapur untuk mengambil wine milik Xanxus yang ia letakkan di meja dapur. "VOI!" Ia lalu membanting pintu dapur dan masuk ke dalam.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapa siapa di sana.

Di meja dapur tersebut, paket Wine milik Xanxus masih terletak dengan manis di meja. 'Lussuria brengsek, kemana sih dia? Kenapa Wine itu masih di sini?' Omel Squalo dalam hati. Ia lalu mengangkat paket Wine milik Xanxus dan memindahkannya ke lantai. Di bawah kotak tersebut ternyata terselip note yang Lussuria tulis untuk Squalo.

'Dear, Squalo..

Maaf ya, aku mendapat misi dadakan dengan Levi, Bel, dan Fran. Tolong kau letakkan Wine milik Boss ke tempatnya sendiri ya.'

"...VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!" Squalo segera meremas note yang Lussuria tulis dan melemparnya ke tong sampah. "Lussuria sialan! Kenapa tidak bilang kemarin?" Squalo segera mengambil sebotol Wine dari kotak tersebut, lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

"Voi! Ini!" Squalo menyerahkan botol wine di tangannya ke Xanxus, dan langsung di terima. "Sudah kan? Biarkan aku tidur lagi! Ngantuk tahu!" Seru Squalo setengah berteriak. Xanxus segera menutup telinganya, karena Squalo berbicara(baca : berteriak) di dekat telinganya.

"Kau berisik sekali, sampah," Xanxus menjambak rambut perak Squalo, iris rubynya menatap garang pria Italy yang ia jambak. "Voi! Lepas-"

Xanxus segera melumat bibir peach Squalo untuk membungkam mulutnya, yang di serang hanya diam membatu karena kaget.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bibir Xanxus menjauh dari bibir Squalo. "Boss brengsek! Apa apaan.. Kau.." Squalo membuang muka ke kanan, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di mukanya. "Aku berusaha membungkam mulut sampahmu yang selalu mengeluarkan teriakan yang memekakan telingaku." Tegas Xanxus.

"Grr, sudahlah, sana pergi! Kau tahu aku bergadang mengerjakan tugas tugas brengsek itu," geram Squalo sambil menunjuk tumpukan kertas yang tertumpuk rapi di mejanya. "Berani sekali sampah sepertimu mengusirku heh?" Xanxus menaruh winenya di meja, ia lalu mendorong tubuh Squalo dengan kasar ke ranjangnya dan menahan kedua tangannya. "Aku bebas berada di mana saja, Dan melakukan apa saja yang aku mau di sini."

Alis Squalo mengerut, kesal. "Lalu, Mau apa kau sekarang?" Squalo berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikannya. "Diam," Xanxus kembali melumat bibir Squalo, kali ini ia memainkan lidahnya. Ia menjilati bibir bawah Squalo, meminta Squalo memberikan jalur masuk.

Awalnya Squalo menolak, tapi karena Xanxus terus Memaksa, akhirnya Squalo pasrah dan memberikannya jalur masuk. Sang Second-in-Command Varia dapat merasakan bibir Xanxus membentuk sebuah senyuman saat itu.

"Ngmmh.." Suasana memanas ketika desahan erotis Squalo menggema di ruangan tersebut. Xanxus yang mendengarnya pun meliar, tangannya tidak lagi menahan Squalo, melainkan membuka satu per satu kancing piyama Squalo.

Squalo yang dari tadi di dominasi sedemikian rupa oleh Xanxus mulai kehilangan pasokan Oksigen, ia segera memberi peringatan dengan cara mendorong Xanxus mejauh. Akan tetapi, sepertinya usahanya itu sia sia karena Xanxus sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya Xanxus memutuskan untuk mengasihani pria di bawahnya, sekali lagi bibir Xanxus dan Squalo menjauh. "Kh.. Kau.." Squalo segera mengisi paru parunya dengan udara. "Kau hampir membunuhku, bodoh!" Bentak Squalo.

"Hampir kan?" Iris ruby Xanxus menatap Squalo sejenak, lalu beralih ke dada bidang pria Italy di depannya. Tangannya meraba setiap senti dada Squalo sampai akhirnya jari Xanxus meraba dua titik kecoklatan yang ada.

Ia mencium Squalo sekali lagi dengan lebih liar, beberapa detik kemudian bibir dan lidahnya turun ke leher Squalo. Ia lalu menjilati leher Squalo dan sesekali menghisap, meninggalkan sebuah tanda bahwa Squalo hanyalah miliknya. Setelah itu, Xanxus segera menghisap dan menggigit satu titik, sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan titik yang lainnya.

"He.. Ahh.. Hentikan.. Brengsek.." Squalo mendesah makin kencang dengan nada sedikit memohon. Xanxus tidak mendengarkan permintaan bawahannya, ia terus saja menyerang Squalo tanpa ampun. Lalu, tangannya diam diam menyelinap ke bawah sana, membelai lembut daerah kejantanan Squalo.

"Nggh.." Alis Squalo mengernyit, tubuhnya sedikit mengejang saat kejantanannya disentuh oleh tangan dingin Xanxus. "Kau bilang kau ngantuk kan, sampah?" Xanxus menyeringai menatap Iris kelabu bawahannya. Squalo mengangguk pelan, "Voi, maka itu! Lepaskan!" Ronta Squalo.

"Hmph.. Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja? Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah aku selesai dan kau kembali segar. Karena hari ini, kau yang akan melayani keperluanku, sampah" senyum licik tersungging di wajah Xanxus yang penuh bekas luka.

"Ap-" Xanxus kembali mencium Squalo, kali ini lebih lembut. Lidahnya membelai lembut lidah Squalo di dalam, sekaligus menjamah tiap senti dalam mulut Squalo. "Mmmh.." Desahan erotis kembali terdengar dari mulut Squalo. Xanxus lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Squalo, lengkap dengan senyuman liciknya.

Squalo tersentak, kehangatan yang tadi membuatnya terlena menjauh. "A-apa?" Tanya Squalo terbata bata. "Buka bajuku." Perintah Xanxus. Awalnya Squalo tidak bergerak sedikitpun, akan tetapi perlahan tangannya menarik kemeja Xanxus dan meraih kancing kancingnya.

Setelah Kemeja Xanxus terbuka sempurna, Xanxus langsung melempar kemejanya entah kemana, lalu tangannya meraih celana Squalo dan menariknya dengan kasar. Ia lalu menggenggam kejantanan pria di depannya dan mulai mengocoknya perlahan.

Squalo mengerang tertahan, kenikmatan segera melandanya. "Xan..xus.. Ukh.. Sial.. Aah.."

"Kau mudah sekali terangsang, hiu bodoh," cengir Xanxus. "Itu karena kau menyerangku brengsek.. Ahh.." Jawab Squalo, parau.

Xanxus masih melakukan handjob, hingga akhirnya ia merasa sudah cukup melakukannya. "Sudah cukup. Sekarang giliranmu, sampah." Tegas Xanxus. Squalo mengerti perintah Bossnya itu, maka ia segera mengambil tindakan, membuka resleting celana Xanxus dan membebaskan kejantanannya dari celana yang sempit.

Ia lalu mulai melakukan apa yang dilakukan Xanxus pada dirinya, hanya saja ia menyelingi kuluman dah jilatan pada servisnya. Xanxus mendesah nikmat saat kejantanannya masuk ke mulut hangat Squalo, sesekali ia menggerakkan pinggangnya maju mundur, mengikuti irama kuluman Squalo.

Setelah beberapa lama Squalo melakukan servis pada Bossnya, Xanxus sudah mulai merasakan tubuhnya akan mencapai klimaks sebentar lagi, maka ia segera menyiapkan tubuh Squalo.

Ia lalu mendorong Squalo dengan kasar, membuatnya telentang di ranjang berukuran queen size itu. Xanxus segera menindih tubuh kurus Squalo dan mempersiapkan kejantanannya di depan celah sempit Squalo di bawah situ.

Tanpa aba-aba, Xanxus langsung menghentakkan kejantanannya menembus masuk ke dalam Squalo. "Ahkk!" Erang Squalo. Xanxus lalu memaju mundurkan pinggangnya, berusaha mengikuti irama desakan uke-nya.

"Xanxus! Ahh!" Erang Squalo kesakitan, Xanxus segera mencium Squalo untuk mengurangi kesakitannya. "Diamlah, sebentar lagi," ucap Xanxus lembut.

Squalo mengangguk pelan, "aku.. Sudah mau keluar.. Ahk!" Erangnya lagi. "Keluarkan saja,"

Karena di beri izin, Squalo langsung mengeluarkan cairan tubuh berwarna putihnya tersebut dan mengenai perut Xanxus. Sementara, Xanxus keluar beberapa detik setelah Squalo. Keduanya langsung melemas di tempat dan mengatur nafasnya masing-masing.

"Sakit bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak mempersiapkanku dulu?" Omel Squalo. "Terserah aku, sampah, aku yang berkuasa di sini." Jawabnya dengan arogan. "Kau tidak pernah memikirkan derita orang lain! Aku tidak mungkin bisa berjalan normal untuk beberapa hari kedepan tahu!" Omelnya lagi.

Xanxus memandang Squalo tajam sambil tersenyum licik. "Baguslah, kalau begitu kau diam saja di sini. Aku tidak terima kalau kau di lirik orang lain selain aku seperti kejadian 3 hari yang lalu."

Squalo terdiam, otaknya masih mencerna kata kata Xanxus tadi. "A-Apa?"

Xanxus memejamkan mata lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Squalo. "Aku tidak akan mengulangi kata kataku, sampah."

- Fin -

* * *

><p>Gimana Lemonnya ? masih kurang ? maaf ya kalo masi kurang TwT) maklum baru pertama kali XD<p>

Mind to Review ? *mata bling bling*


End file.
